Durante los siguientes dias
by danny grint
Summary: durante los siguientes dias ron y hermione se sdiguieron conociendo


_**Días después**_

Tenían clases harry había bajado a desayunar con ginny, ron le dijo a harry que bajaran ellos porque el iba a esperar a que bajase hermione.

-buenos días hermione… como amaneciste?

-bu...Buenos días ron-dijo dando un bostezo.

-porque no has bajado a desayunar-dijo hermione ya que el era el primero que bajaba siempre.

-pues… porque te he estado esperando.

-bueno gracias es mejor que desayune contigo así estoy acompañada.

-si…eh… bajemos?

-OK

Luego de desayunar tuvieron defensa contra las artes oscuras y ron se esforzó al máximo con los hechizos no verbales (solo debía pensarlos y eso le costaba) estaba practicando los hechizos con harry, harry ya sabia como hacerlos, y ron al fin lo logro estuvo bastante tiempo practicando, al ver el avance que habían tenido todos los alumnos de gryffindor snape tuvo que darles puntos a regañadientes.

-ha estado de maravilla la clase de defensa-dijo ron alegre mientras iban camino hacia cuidado de criaturas mágicas con hagrid.

-si ron… sobre todo porque snape da la clase-dijo harry ya molesto- tu estas contento porque por fin te han salido los hechizos no verbales.

-bueno no puedes amargarte por eso, ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para que los dos se pongan a discutir, esperen hasta que lleguemos a la sala común.

-jajaja no importa hoy no me pienso enojar, emm a propósito hermione hoy tienes algún tiempo libre? Como para conversar conmigo?

-después te digo porque aun no se, tu sabes quizás hay que estudiar.

-bueno si es asi estudiamos juntos

-jajaja ya era hora ron, pensé que siempre esperarías hasta ultimo momento-dijo harry y le dio un golpe en la espalda a su amigo.

Habían terminado las clases de ese día y hermione no quería decirle a ron que tenia un tiempo libre ya que se ponía demasiado nerviosa, espero hasta que el le pregunto.

-bueno hermione no nos han dado deberes ni tenemos pruebas, te queda tiempo para mi?

-claro ron pero después de cenar, ¿puede ser después de cenar? Es que tengo que hablar algo con ginny tu sabes cosas de chicas.

-claro hermione te esperare cuanto quieras-al notar que había dicho esto ron se ruborizo ya que eso ya era una declaración.

-adiós nos vemos luego.

_**Esto pasaba entre hermione y ginny en la biblioteca**_

Hermione ya le había contado todo a ginny de principio a fin.

-hermione me alegro de que al fin este pasando todo esto, creo que todos esperábamos este momento con ansias, o me equivoco!

-jejeje creo que no te equivocas, pero…

-que pasa? Ya no te gusta mi hermano?

-no es eso ginny es otra cosa, es que quizás yo solo me estoy haciendo ilusiones, y no es eso a lo que tu hermano quiere llegar.

-claro que estas equivocada hermi… mi hermano jamás haría una cosa así, imagínate te ha esperado para desayunar, te ha llevado a conversar, jamás había hecho esto con una chica, porque es la primera vez que mi hermano se enamora de verdad, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, y si es eso lo que te preocupa, quizás yo le pueda preguntar

-no, lo haré yo hoy mismo.

_**Entre ron y harry pasaba esto en la orilla del lago**_

-ron tu sabes que hermione es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado bastante en todo, y me dolería mucho que tu mi mejor amigo y hermano la hiciera sufrir, aparte quedarían los dos heridos, tu tienes muy claro lo que ella siente por ti.

-harry… amigo…no la haré sufrir yo la quiero demasiado no podría hacerle daño alguno.

-espero que así sea

-harry pero hay algo que me pone nervioso, que es la "cita" te hoy, no se que decirle, no se que haré, no se si decirle lo que siento…

-solo deja que tu corazón te guié, deja que tus sentimientos fluyan, no los retengas, buena suerte ahora me ire a juntar con mi amada novia!

-muchas gracias amigo… nos vemos

_**En la orilla del lago horas mas tarde**_

Ron estaba esperando hace ya un rato a hermione, estaba preparando como la iba a saludar cuando ella llego.

-hola…-dijo temerosa hermione besándolo en la mejilla

-hola – respondiendo su beso

Había pasado un rato cuando tocaron el tema tan esperado por ambos

-hace cuanto tiempo estas soltera?- fue la imprudente pregunta de ron.

-ya son como 4 meses, y tu con lavender ya no están saliendo?

-no porque ella solo… quería estar conmigo porque quería sacarle celos a otro chico.

-y tu aun quieres a krum?

-no… eso ya acaba hace un buen tiempo, porque me empecé a fijar en otro chico.

-haaa me ha pasado lo mismo con lavender brown, quiero a otra chica-estaba nervioso no sabia si decirlo ahora u otro día.

Harry y ginny los estaban observando desde la misma orilla del lago, solo que estaban un poco mas lejos, tras un árbol.

-harry sentémonos un poco mas al frente para que nos vean, quizás así se les antoja un poco mas de romance con nosotros ahí besándonos, te gusta esa idea?

-claro ginny tus ideas me encantan así como también me encantas tu.

Se sentaron y ron y hermione los vieron, harry y ginny se estaban besando.

-jajaja mira a esos dos tortolitos-ron estaba apunto de besar a hermione, pero iba a esperar un poco mas.

-acaso no pueden hacer eso en la sala común? ¡Me distraen!- hermione se quería ir a otro lugar ya que si seguían ahí ella besaría a ron sin importar nada.

-si quieres nos vamos a otro lugar…-ron no quería pero haría todo por complacerla.


End file.
